Yellow, Red and Orange
by DanialArceus
Summary: Naruto is in trouble. Orochimaru has striked Konoha when the blond shinobi came back from his training with Ero-senin. However, two people appear to save him. Naruto has several questions. Who are they ? Why did they come ? And most important : Why did they save Naruto ? MinatoxKushina, NarutoxHinata, for now. Will update when new pairings are made.


**Roses are Red, Violets are Blue**

 **I don't own Naruto, and neither do you.**

* * *

 **This is my Naruto fanfiction ( duh) and I am going to change the history a bit. Rin and Obito died, so Kakashi is the remaining student under Minato.**

 **Heroes of Beacon will continue constantly, along with YRO.**

 **DragonBall N and Young Justice X are on an indefinite break, until I can plot something out for them.**

* * *

Two people stood in front of a large table. They were Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. They were in the clothes they died in. Kushina was surprised to see that her husband was with her and not within the belly on the Shinigami.

A figure appeared before them, wearing white robes that touched the ground. With a raspy but serious voice, he spoke, " Minato and Kushina. You both have been good ninjas, giving up your lives in order to save your village. For that, I have given you one more chance."

The excitement they were feeling was uncontrollable. They were going to see their little Naruto again. Almost as he was reading their mind, he spoke again, " But I must warn you about something."

Looking at the white-robed figure, Minato spoke again, " And what is it ?"

" You both have been dead for fourteen years. Naruto is now a ninja and has studied under Jiraiya."

" He studied under Ero-senin ?!" Kushina asked, both surprised and angry under the fact that the pervert was teaching him. That man did not have a good reputation.

" If I may ask, how am I being given the chance ?" Minato asked. " I had summoned Shinigami. Shouldn't I be battling everyone else for all eternity ?"

The man chuckled before speaking, " You must not worry, I had help in ' convincing' Shinigami. You will meet my help once you will meet him." Looking at a large orb that was in front of him, he continued, " You also have three missions as well."

" And what are they ?" Kushina asked.

" One : Kill Danzo. That man has been causing a lot of problems for me since Sarutobi's start as the Hokage. Two : Kushina, this is for you. Be the Godmother for Sasuke Uchicha."

That was when Kushina began questioning him. " What had happened ? Are they okay ? Is he in any danger ?"

" I regret to inform you that the whole Uchicha clan has been wiped out by Madara Uchicha, leaving Itachi and Sasuke as the last Uchichas. He caused young Sasuke to believe that his brother caused all this. Hence he has walked down a dark path in efforts to kill Itachi." The white-robed figure spoke with a sigh. " Moving on, this one is the request of the Shinigami. You must kill Orochimaru." Glancing into his orb again, he spoke, " And I think you must go now, he is attacking your son who came back after his training with 'Ero-senin'."

" Thank you very much sir." Minato spoke, barely able to contain the excitement in his voice. " But I wasn't able to get your name."

" Oh, it's Kami." And with that, the Yellow Flash and the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero were sent to Konoha once again.

* * *

Naruto couldn't believe it. He came all the way back from his training with Ero-senin, only to be attacked by Orochimaru. He was drained and he wasn't going to use the chakra of the Kyuubi.

He had an arm around Sakura, who was trying to hold him up. Kakashi tried his best to hold the Snake Sannin off but he couldn't. Being beside Naruto, he also tried to stand up. Even with his Sharingan Kakashi wasn't able to do much.

However, as all hope seemed lost, two figure appeared before them. One of them was a male who had blond hair and wore the Hokage robes, with the words Yondaime written on its back. The other one was a female, with red hair. She wore a high collar vest with loose fitting blouse. They were the Fourth and his wife.

Naruto looked at them and was confused as to why the Fourth was alive and why he came back.

" Orochimaru." The Hokage spoke. " The Shinigami wants to have a word from you." With that he rushed forward to attack the Snake looking man. His wife, however, went towards Kakashi.

" Kushina-san ? Is that really you ?" Kakashi asked her.

She nodded and spoke with a smile, " Kami-sama gave us our life back. We are going to set everything right. Get Naruto to the hospital quickly." With that she looked at the young shinobi and smiled. She then turned and rushed to fight alongside her husband.

Naruto was confused as to why the Fourth's wife was smiling at him. She died along with her husband to seal the Nine-Tails within him. Surely she must be angry at him. Before he could ask any, Kakashi took Naruto and Sakura, dragging both of them to the hospital.

* * *

Orochimaru was angry. No, angry wasn't the right word. Furious was correct. This was one anomaly he had not predicted. He had hoped to capture the Jinchuriki and unleash the Kyubii alongside it, destroying Konoha. But Fate had to intervene and bring back the two people he hoped never to face again.

Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The legendary couple of monstrous strength were here.

And they were beating the shit out of him. Actually, that was an understatement. They were beating the _SHIT_ out of all of his previous forms, all while being in just one body.

No matter what Orochimaru used, both of them had a counter for it.

" What's the matter, pedo-bastard ? Giving up so soon ?" Kushina mocked him. And to say the least, it was working. She rushed at him with her chains while Minato readied the Rasengan behind Orochimaru.

As soon as she reached Orochimaru, Minato aimed for his heart. What happened next, you asked. Orochimaru had the Fourth's hand sticking out of his chest. Seeing the moment, Kushina beheaded the Sanin, killing him instantly.

Dropping the headless body to the ground, the sky turned dark and the Shinigami appeared before them. He looked at the headless body of the snake summoner. Both of them bowed in respect to the deity. " Stand up, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze. You have helped me a great deal. This man has caused me a great deal of trouble. You can live your life in peace now." With that the Shinigami took the body in his hands, " Just in case somebody doesn't revive him." With that, the Shinigami and the corpse disappeared.

Grinning to her husband, Kushina kissed him on his lips with passion. She spoke, " Well, that's over."

" Thank Kami." Minato groaned. Looking at his wife, he nodded and both of them walked towards the hospital, towards their son.

* * *

Naruto was confused to say the least. He was fighting Orochimaru a few moments ago and suddenly the Fourth and his wife appeared. She told Kakashi-sensei to take him to the hospital and then she smiled at him. He could tell that the smile was genuine and had heart behind it. He wanted answers and he was getting impatient.

Kakashi was sitting beside the hospital bed, reading his book. Naruto used to groan whenever he read that book. Besides Kakashi, Hinata was also with him. Sakura had gone home to help her parents.

Suddenly the door opened and a read haired woman was hugging him tightly. She seemed to be crying as she hugged him. Seconds later, the Yondaime Hokage also came as well.

" Kushina, I think Naruto can't breathe." He told his wife. With tears in her eyes, he let go of him. Naruto was even more confused.

" Minato-sensei, is it really you ?" Kakashi asked, promptly hiding his book. Hinata giggled at the sight.

" Of course it is me. Kami-sama gave me and Kushina another chance to live again." Minato explained to his student. " He told me to perform three deeds, so to say."

" One was to kill Orochimaru. So two are left." Kushina replied. She looked at Naruto and spoke with a smile, " I can't believe how big you have grown."

Naruto was confused. Why did it felt as if he knew her, not as the Hokage's wife, but as someone else ? " I am sorry, but I am confused." He stated bluntly.

The Fourth looked at him and smiled. He spoke calmly. " My name is Minato Namikaze."

Naruto was confused as to why the Hokage gave his name. But his doubts were answered by the red-haired woman. " I am your mother." Naruto's eyes widened at that moment. "My name is Kushina. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze." She spoke with a smile.

It finally dawned on Naruto who they were. If she was his mom, then the Fourth was his dad. His _dad_. He had a weird feeling. Suddenly, before anyone knew it, he tackled his father onto the ground, hugging him. He was crying. " You're here. You're really here."

His father chuckled and drew him in for a big hug. It was soon to be joined by his wife. Soon, they all had teary eyes. Naruto couldn't be any happier. He finally met his parents and they were here to stay.

Kushina was glad. She finally met her son. She was about to speak when she heard a sniff. She turned her head to see another girl, who had dark blue hair and lavender eyes. She wore a pink jacket. She was crying happily. Kushina got up and walked over to her. She wiped her tears away and asked her name.

" H-H-Hinata Hyuuga."

" So you are Hiashi's daughter ?" Kushina asked her. When she nodded, Kushina asked, " Why were you crying ?"

Trying her best not to stutter, Hinata replied, " Because this is t-the first t-time I have seen N-Naruto-kun so happy."

Kushina smiled. _She loves him. How sweet._ " How about we all go for some ramen." At that Naruto's face perked up. It appeared to her that her son had the same craving for ramen as his father did.

" Come on, Hinata, let's go." As soon as he saw her blush, he asked, " Are you okay ? Do you have a fever ? I can get ba-chaan to look at it."

Kushina sighed. He was oblivious as well. She and Minato got up and walked with Naruto and Hinata.

" Well, where are we going to go, Naruto." Minato asked.

" To my favorite place. Ichiraku's Ramen. It is one of the few places to give me something."

Minato stopped. " What do you mean ?"

" Not many shops give me stuff." Naruto spoke, with a bit of sadness in his voice. This angered the parents but they did not showed it. " I will have a talk with the Hokage." Minato spoke. " By the way who is the Hokage ?"

Naruto smile and said, " Granny Tsunade of course."

" Tsunade-sama is the Hokage." Kushina asked Naruto, surprised. When Naruto nodded, Kushina smirked. The old hag finally became Hokage. " Oh, I almost forgot. Kami informed us that you were learning with Ero-senin ?"

Naruto laughed. " You call him that too. He taught me your move to-san"

" Which one ?"

" The Rasengan. It took me a week to get it right."

It was an understatement if one said that Minato's jaw was hanging. After recovering from the initial shock, Minato spoke nervously, " For a moment I thought you said you knew the Rasengan, hahaha."

Naruto looked at him and tilted his head a bit. " I did learn the Rasengan." He then proceeded to form the familiar orb of chakra in his right hand. Minato looked at the sphere of chakra.

" Well, you are my son after all." Minato chuckled a little. " Seems like I should teach you some of my jutsus as well." Naruto's eyes widened at that. He hugged his dad. " Go ahead with Hinata-chan. I need to talk to your mother."

With a nod, Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and rushed off. If one were to notice them, they could have seen the blush which was forming on Hinata's face.

" Well, that happened." Kushina mumbled. Minato looked at her with a raised eyebrow. " Our little Naruto learned the technique you made over the course of three years in just a week."

" Hey, I had to invent it. All Naruto did was learn it. There is a difference." Minato yelled at her.

She glared at her husband and gave an evil smirk, " Guess I need to teach you a thing or two tonight."

Minato blushed at the comment, letting out a small " Eeep". He knew what was going on tonight. " Are you sure ? I mean w-we just got revived and…"

Kushina gave him a flirty smile, " You know what they say ' practice makes perfect'." With that Minato had a little nose bleed because of his imagination.

* * *

 **Well the first chapter is over. I will release the pairings in the next chapter. I also need a name for an OC. It must be a male, for now. I will think about creating a female OC and will ask you the name then.**

 **For now, just rate and review. Ask questions and I will ( hopefully) answer it.**

 **See you later, Believe it. ( Oh Kami what is happening to me)**


End file.
